


a brief oral history of the Fair Folk in space as remembered by Stella Maris

by sictransitgloriamundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magical Realism, Modern Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sictransitgloriamundi/pseuds/sictransitgloriamundi
Summary: The moon and the sea are in love.





	

I am an astronomer. 

The moon is my wife. Well, the guardian of the moon, the dryad of the moon’s great crater forest. She is beautiful and diaphanous and as changeable as the tides and I love her. 

I can only visit her when the Russians or the Americans or the Chinese slingshot something around the moon to fling it farther out into space. Humans are very good at throwing things. Perhaps it’s that ball-and-socket shoulder joint arrangement on that bipedal structure, or the fact enough that they were stupid enough to burn the graves of ancient life on earth to throw things better. 

It’s easiest to get on an American launch because they like to launch from wetlands and they like people standing around and watching. I can’t always choose where I come back down, though, and the Panama Canal can be dreadfully crowded. 

I’d ask her to come to earth, but the moon needs a guardian. Places of great beauty and cultural value must be protected, and the moon is such a favored vacation spot for the younger fae to clear their heads these days. 

The trick is getting away from the sea’s pull or the forest’s pull or your cursed ancestral homeland’s pull. Once you get yourself on the moon, the pull is faint but noticeable and enough to get you back to Earth with some application of physics and magic. 

Dryads have been doing this the longest. Fae that have a non-corporeal form can go back at will, as long as they don’t mind how long it takes. There were enterprising fae taking advantage of the moon landing, and that’s how the moon dryad/earth dryad link was established, though I was the first mermaid to visit with the help of the Sargasso Seas dryads. 

The seas are different than in my youth- warmer, bitterer, dirtier- but the moon and my love have remained the same. Until the day the human find something they want on the moon, my dear Lune will be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in seven minutes and didn't edit it at all except making sure my tenses match because I'm trying to obsess less over finished perfect works.
> 
> The mermaid is from the Caribbean, and the moon dryad is technically an alien.
> 
> Maybe the moon dryad is bi? or pan? or ace? Maybe the mermaid uses they/them pronouns sometimes? Whatever makes you happy! I left it pretty vague for a reason!


End file.
